


Word Search

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is bored so Percy decides to do a word search with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcialitman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/gifts).



They had been dating for a long time by now, and sharing an apartment for quite some time too, so Percy kind of had seen Annabeth in a lot of different moods. Despite his love for her, there were some he’d rather not face. Like, for example, when she was angry – which fifty percent of the time was directly at him – he would much rather do anything else than to be on the end of her rage. He also didn’t like when she was obsessed, like when she had a project due to a short period of time. She would get crazy eyes and take everything to the edge and most likely forget everything you could say during that time, so it wasn’t all that fun.

But now, on a calm, quiet, warm Sunday afternoon, Percy discovered the  _worst_  mood Annabeth could be in.

Right now, Annabeth was  _bored_. She had gotten her vacation from work a week ago and she had done everything there was to be done around the house and now she was bored out of her mind and couldn’t keep quiet.

Percy would be more than willing to help her on the matter – they happened to have a very nice bed, thank you very much – but  _he_  wasn’t on a break and he had a project to finish, which he couldn’t because Annabeth simply wouldn’t let him.

Times like that he remembered she had ADHD too, and honestly, it seemed it was worse than his.

“We could go for a walk, you know. I’d like some ice cream.” She said from the sofa, and he could feel her gaze on his neck.

He sighed and tried to concentrate on the paper in front of him. “There’s ice cream on the fridge.”

“Well, yeah, but I wanted something elaborated, with chocolate, and marshmallow, and…”

“Annabeth, you know I’d love to throw my papers off of the balcony and spend the day with you, but I have to finish this. Come on, we’ve been at this before, only with reversed parts, sure you understand.”

She sighed sadly and he almost sent his project to hell. “I know. I just… there’s  _nothing_  to do.”

He tried to think of something she could do, but she had actually tried everything. She played videogame, watched movies, read a book, tried to cook, cleaned the mess she made during that… “Ok. I’ll take a 30 minutes break. But that’s it, and then I’ll have to get back to my project, ok?”

“Ok!” She sat up smiling and he almost laughed at how excited she seemed to be over a thirty minutes break. “So, ice cream?”

“No time to go out, our boring vanilla ice cream will have to do.” He said heading to the kitchen to get some for them.

Soon they were both on the sofa. “Ok, so what do we do?” Annabeth asked.

Oh, good, she still wanted to do something. He looked around the room and found on the telephone table something that could help. “Here. Well do a word search.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Ok, good, I like that. Take a pen.”

He got her a pen and opened the crosswords book looking for a word search game. He found a big one and opened the page on his lap, but before he could even open his mouth, Annabeth had whisked the book away.

“Ok, so let’s divide the words we need to search by number of letters, then we’ll decide which ones are easier, for example ‘witch’ is easy as there are few ‘Ws’ in the grid, and then-“

“Here, ‘broom’.” Percy cut her off indicating a word in the grid.

“What?” She asked, looking at him completely lost.

“The word ‘broom’ is right here, circle it.”

“You can’t just look for a word without any logic, Percy.” She seemed annoyed.

“Of course I can. Hum… here, ‘magic’. See?”

“That’s not… you’re not using any tactics!”

“No, but I’ve already found two words while you’ve found… oh, yeah, none.”

“Not like you let me!”

“Well, go ahead then. I’ve found two in less than a minute, let’s see how long it takes you.” He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows playfully, which only got her more annoyed.

“Fine!” She said and concentrated on the grid. She did some scratches on the words and marked something evolving numbers and quite honestly Percy didn’t even try to understand because he knew he wouldn’t. He just kept on looking for the words and the grid without saying anything, and when he was three words away from finishing it, Annabeth marked ‘fly’.

“Good.” He said trying to hide his smirk. “Now give me the pen.” She didn’t look amused, but she did so, and her jaw dropped when he marked fourteen words on the grid. “Sometimes, Annabeth, it’s better to follow your instinct than to lose time making a plan.”

“But that’s…”

“Oh, here, an Easter Egg for you.” He circled the letters ‘I L Y’ displayed horizontally on the grid and pecked her lips before getting up. “Now I have to go back to my project.”

She sat there, mouth agape, and then looked at him, that already on his desk working again.

She spent the rest of the afternoon trying to do word searches using his ‘methods’.

Needless to say, it didn’t work.


End file.
